


The music that fills my heart

by MinionwithaShotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinionwithaShotgun/pseuds/MinionwithaShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel did not know Dean played an instrument. Or even sang for that matter. He arrives one evening in Kansas City and is amazed by what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The music that fills my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on DeviantArt on the Nov 25, 2012 so it's an oldy.
> 
> The song 'Angeles' is performed really by Jensen Ackles. Look it up if you have never heart of it. It's beautiful.
> 
> My picture edit for this: http://uchihasasuna.deviantart.com/art/Destiel-Cockles-Story-promo-Image-339635741

“…Wow…”

Castiel stood transfixed, in awe, at what he was seeing and hearing before him.  
The crowd was silent as if in a trance. Not a soul was heard, not even breathing. Every part of Cas was silent, closed off by the beauty before him.  
Dean sat on stage in the centre; eyes closed putting his heart and soul into his music. His guitar sat comfortably on his left thigh, his left foot resting on the bar of his wooden stool, the other tapping to the beat he made on the ground. His voice was nothing short of Angelic. Peaceful. Castiel jumped as the crowd began cheering and applauding Dean asking for one more song. He shook himself out of his trance-like state, looked up and smiled applauding along with the others. 

Dean put his two hands in the air and the crowd fell silent once again. “Well now. I didn’t think you guys wanted to hear me again. Y’all must be getting fond of me~” He laughed as the crowd cheered again but was silent again almost instantly. “I have a new song. Wrote it a few days ago, it isn't in recording yet, but it’s a work in progress. It’s called, 'Angeles'!” The bar erupted into cheering once again everyone chanting his name. He took a look around the crowded room and saw Sam (who could miss him) with his two thumbs up grinning widely. Then he noticed the man beside him. Smaller than him (who wouldn’t be next to the man) his blue eyes staring right at him. Castiel. Dean waved over and felt his face stretch wider when Castiel returned it. Coughing nervously now, Dean rubbed the back of his neck and set the guitar still ready to go again. 

Castiel caught sight of the huge man near the stage on the right, close enough to Dean, so he walked over and nudged him gently on the side. Samuel beamed down at him and reached over and hugged him tight. This caught a few ladies and some men’s attention and the girls wooed checking them out. They laughed as they let go setting their eyes back to Dean who was now looking their way. “He plays quite well!” castiel half yelled. Sam nodded. “Dude, ‘Course he is good at it. It’s Dean all the way! You should hear him playing when drunk. It’s just, awesome.” He let out a loud laugh tilting his head back slightly. Castiel always saw him as ‘a friendly giant’. A tall man with a kind natured heart. He couldn’t help but to smile up at him. He set his eyes to Dean again. He was close enough to see the full green of his eyes, crinkling a little at the side when he laughed. “..Beautiful.” he whispered to himself. Dean waved. He looked really happy and Cas felt a rise of heat on his face. He returned the wave, feeling like he could not move anything else. “I’m moving closer.” Patting Sam on the arm he walked a little closer as he began to play.

“Someone’s always coming around here trailing some new kill  
Says I seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill  
And what’s a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill  
So glad to meet you  
Angeles”

The melody put him back into the peaceful awe-filled trance. Before he knew it he had seated himself before the stage, blue eyes never leaving greens. 

Dean didn’t know why, but he could not look away from Cas. Couldn’t turn away from his intense gaze. This was happening a lot lately but he could never bring himself to understand why. It was as though the entire room faded to black and it was just the both of them together as Dean sang to him.  
He heard whistling but it sounded muffled. Castiel’s eyes were gleaming. His left hand resting on his face as he leaned on the table beside him, a slight grin growing with every strum he played and every word he sang. His right hand clutched at his knee. His white shirt opened up showing his chest just slightly. It looked like he had left the trench coat somewhere and was only in his slacks and suit jacket.

Dean had to look away had to focus on his performance. It was getting difficult with the sudden heat that crept from the pit of his stomach up to his cheeks. He let out a raspy breath and kept going. 

“I could make you satisfied in everything you do.”

Castiel sat upright more. He stuttered at the words deciding to look at his feet now. His gaze was getting to be a real problem. A big problem. Not that he would ever admit that to himself.

“All your secret wishes could right now be coming true  
And be forever with my poison arms around you  
No one’s gonna fool around with us  
No one’s gonna fool around with us  
So glad to meet you  
Angeles”

The crowd erupted into applause. He stood up and bowed silently thanking the crowd. He blushed at wiped the sweat from his brow. Turning briskly and walking off the stage. He couldn’t stay there another second he needed some air. He placed his guitar back into its rightful place and opened the side door off stage and out into the cold night air.

Castiel sat there as the crowd laughed and cheered. It was quieter since Dean left the stage but just slightly. His mouth was dry and his body was stiff. He was confused. He didn’t understand what that meant. He slowly brushed his right hand through his hair. “…Wow…” he thought to himself. “He really is amazing...” He walked to the bar and ordered two beers. The chill of the bottles felt great against the heat of his hands. He carried them out, through the stage exit, to Dean.

He had expected an alley of some sort out here but instead they were on a balcony a few feet above the ground overlooking the docks nearby. Castiel trailed his eyes around. It was dark, but not to where it was impossible to see. Dean sat on the edge of the balcony. Legs spread across the chair in front of him, sitting back on his own chair, eyes closed. He looked tired but maybe it was just him calming down. 

“Hello Dean, I brought-““Jesus fucking Christ CAS!” he screeched. Jumping up suddenly knocking the chair is feet rested on over in the process. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you…” he whispered. Dean glared pressing his left hand to his chest and breathed in heavily. “Jesus dude! A little warning next time yes?” He sat back down fixing up the fallen chair and nudged it in Castiel’s direction. Cas smiled and handed over the beer bottle which Dean gladly took and took a swing from it. “OH I needed that; it was way too hot in there! *coughs* Thanks...”

Cas smiled and looked away out onto the docks. “I never heard you play until tonight. You were... It was... You’re quite talented.” Dean chuckled into his bottle finishing t and setting it down on the ground beside his foot. “Thank you. I saw you and Sammy watching. Well…mostly I saw you watching. “Castiel shifted slightly in his seat, setting his own drink down and standing to lean against the railing.  
Dean sat and watched him. “You’re wondering why I was up there in the first place?” Cas nodded and closed his eyes breathing the cold air into his lungs. “Sammy and I have to make money on the road at times when it gets difficult. So, I play in places like these and they pay me to sing. Understand?” 

Cas nodded again and looked down at him his eyes bright in the darkness. “You have a beautiful voice, Dean. I like hearing you sing... It made me feel calm. I haven’t felt like that in a very long time.” Castiel heard the intake of breath and the sound of a chair moving.

Dean stood by his side now. His hands closed around the railing taking in the view. “Thanks, Cas. I enjoy it. It’s more honest this way, y’know?” He smiled and Cas couldn’t help but smile back. “I wish to hear you play more. Not here. Just in general. Is...-if that’s okay with you?” he asked looking at his feet rocking slightly from heel to heel. Dean blinked and shoved Castiel playfully. “Damn him for pulling the cute card on me!” “Sure, why not? I don’t mind. Uh.. Anyway, Sammy will be looking for us so we should...-“ 

Cas’ hand was around his neck. No pressure. It was just there. He started to slowly run his thumb along Dean’s throat humming to him.  
The heat returned to Dean’s cheeks and he let out a low sigh, but loud enough for Cas to hear. His blue eyes were staring intensely into his own once again. Dean couldn’t count how many times this happens on a day to day basis but when it happens it feels like a competition for who can out stare the other the longest. Which in return, dean forgets how to breathe under that soulful gaze. 

Cas was right up in his ‘personal space’ now. He could feel his breath on his lips. His hands moved automatically to Cas’ hips and felt Cas’ breath hitch a little. “Cas?” he whispered shakily. “Dean…” Cas ran his other hand up along Dean’s torso and placed it around the other side of his neck moving a little closer and spoke softly and possessively. “Dean Winchester. You’re beautiful… You are.”

Dean let out a soft moan. Their lips ever so slightly brushing against each other. “Cas. Please.” He breathed out clinging to him now. Their chests pressed together. Cas let out what sounded like a whimper and closed the space between them. The kiss was a slow press of lips and gently strokes coming from Cas’ hands that were still placed around his neck. Dean ran his hand along Cas’ back caressing him slow and gently. Until he ran over the area between his shoulder blades and Cas gasped freezing against him.

Castiel let go and stepped back, his face turned slightly pink spreading from his neck to the top of his ears. “Uh. Cas? What was that?”  
“I’m sorry. That’s never happened to me before.” He stepped back another step giving them some space to breathe. “The hell? He’s sorry? Just ‘cause his back is..Oh!” Dean let out a loud laugh making Castiel frown in response. “What’s so funny, Dean?” He laughed a little more wiping the tears from his eyes. “Cas. That is where you are sensitive, right? That because of your wings?” Cas looked at him mouth slightly opened and rubbed the back of his neck. “..Yes.”

Dean stepped into his ‘personal space’ this time and locked eyes with him. “So, if I just do this..-“He put pressure on the space again dragging his hand down along the muscles causing Cas to lean forward and gasp loudly. “..- it turns you on?”  
Castiel glared at him. Grabbing his shoulders and quickly forced him up against the railing. “Yes.” He growled before capturing his lips licking along the bottom until Dean opened up for him.

Dean was surprised at how fast Cas learns. He remembered the night Cas had forced Meg against a wall and kissed her just as furiously as this. It pissed him off. Cas bite down on his lip making him hiss in pain. “Enough! Do not think about such things!” Dean gasped and was attacked by his lips again. They both ran their hands over wherever they could reach and touch, breathing becoming harsher at each passing minute. 

Castiel broke the kiss and gently kissed his cheek, kissing along the side of his neck, tilting Dean’s head back to get at his throat and sucked small Hickeys into his skin. “Fuck, Cas!” dean moaned grinding his hips against his. Cas jerked up and moved along with him. His pale hands holding Dean’s hips in a vicious hold. 

They were both panting now. They had to get somewhere, anywhere else to avoid being seen. “Oh god if he keeps this up we won’t be moving anywhere.” Dean thought. But his thoughts remained as such. Cas pushed his legs open more and looked up into his eyes. Dean couldn’t possibly think of moving now. He cupped Castiel’s face in his hands and leaned in kissing him gently. The kiss was passionate and slow. It was filled with feelings. Words they could never say, coming through in the kiss. 

His hands found their way to Cas’ back again and accidently touched his winged sensitivity. Cas lost it.  
Before Dean could blink he found himself on the ground, Cas between his legs. His hands placed beside Dean’s head. Chest to chest. Could feel the press of their dicks together through the fabric they wore and he moaned loudly rocking up against him. 

Cas remained steady looking lost and confused. Dean let out a frustrated groan and moved his legs up and wrapped them tight around Cas’ back. “Cas, come on!” He moved again and this time he responded. He pressed their bodies as close as he could possible get them, pressing him down grinding agonizingly slow. Dean became incoherent. Unable to make sense of what he was saying Cas decided he was doing the right thing and awarded him with a faster grind and they both moaned in time with each other. 

“Fuck Cas! Oh fuck!” He yelled. He bolted upwards and Cas took the opportunity to wrap an arm around deans back, his left hand tugging Dean’s hair roughly making dean choke out a loud raspy cry. “Dean..! I feel.. I can’t take this!” Cas cried biting along deans neck muffling out his sounds. Dean fumbled frantically for his belt and removed it without delay freeing his cock from his jeans and in did the same for Cas. 

The friction now was unbearable. Pre come was pouring out of their dicks and Dean knew they both weren't going to last most longer. He stroked Cas’ hair and pulled him against him biting his tongue with the urge to scream failing him. “Shh Cas. Cas it’s okay let it go. I got you..” 

After a few hard grinds later Cas let out a yell spilling himself all over Dean’s shirt fucking himself out of his orgasm. “Jesus Cas!” Dean tilted his head back choking down his screams coming hard onto his shirt too.  
They lay there for a long moment. Sweat cooling down. Breathing evening out. Cas’ head lay atop Dean’s chest. Dean kissed the top of his head and chuckled. “The fucked up look suits you Cas.” Cas snorted and tilted his head to look at him. “That was.. Incredible. Thank you, Dean.” Dean laughed and followed Cas up who was now standing. “Dude. You don’t have to thank me for that. That was great for me too you know.” 

Cas blushed and smiled. His eyes crinkled and his cheeks widened. He looked the happiest Dean had ever seen him. It took his breath away.  
Cas looked between them and frowned and clicked his fingers. They looked cleaner than before, as if nothing had just happened. Dean reached out a hand to Cas’ cheek. “Cas.. You.-“ He was interrupted but a loud bang and running steps that made them both jump and look around in time to see Sam run through the door out of breath. “Hey. Guys. Dean is needed. Back inside..” he panted. 

Cas’ eyes lit up. “You’ll be performing again?” he sounded excited. He reminded Dean of a puppy and he was half tempted to scratch behind his ears. He cleared his throat and turned to Sam. “Okay Sammy. Sorry we’re just discussing something. I’ll be right down.” Sam looked confused. He looked between them both and grinned mischievously . “Suuuure. See ya down there Castiel!” 

“That Bitch.” Dean scowled. Luckily he didn't catch them in the act, that he was grateful for. He liked to ovoid those questions as much as possible. He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Dean? We shouldn't let those people wait for you.” He squeezed his arm tight and walked ahead of him to the rusty metal door. “Castiel! ..Wait a sec.” Cas stopped abruptly. “You only call me by my full name if you’re angry.. Are you angry?” He looked troubled again.

Dean shook his head. “No. I just. I wanted to..” He nervously played with the end of his newly cleaned shirt. He had a habit of fiddling when he was nervous. “I wanted to say that.. You are beautiful too, Cas. Your damn blue eyes and your voice. What you do for me. And Sammy. I just...- I love you, Castiel.”

They stood in silence for what seemed like eternity. Dean closed his eyes and moved his head away afraid to see his reaction. Warm smooth hands wrapped around his waist embracing him gently. “You never fail to amaze me, Dean Winchester. I am honoured. Even though I feel unworthy of your love. But I shall cherish it with my life.” He nuzzled the side of Dean’s neck. “ I Love you too, Dean.” 

They kissed gently. Dean couldn’t believe it took him this long to say it. And neither could Cas. Cas took his hand in his and walked back through the door together. “I’m looking forward to hear you play again.” He looked up and him smiling widely. Dean laughed and pinched his face. “Such a child, Cas.”

 

End


End file.
